


“I Love You Dumbass!”

by Kenzrocks47



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzrocks47/pseuds/Kenzrocks47
Summary: Summary: in which Shikamaru tells his blond dumbass that he loves her. ShikaFemNaru. Same universe as The Blue Sky. Oneshot.





	“I Love You Dumbass!”

Naruto was a lot of things. She was short tempered, brash, hard headed, loyal. But if there was one thing she was not it was stupid.

She knew the looks of disgust when she walked by was because they hated the thing in her not her.

Well, that's what she told herself when in reality she knew they were disgusted by the fact she was alive. That the Yondaime had died and she hadn't.

That she was allowed to be a ninja. And most of all over the dozens of reasons the looked at her like they did that she was with the Nara heir.

For the first year she was able to ignore their whispers and hateful glares. She even ignored the fact that they found a way into her apartment and destroyed it, leaving the words; _demon bitch, kitsune whore_ , and _bitch die!_ all across her apartment.

She had simply closed the door and threw away the splinters that were once her wooden table and chairs. In further inspection she also found that they sliced open her couch cushions, demolished her mattress, and tore her clothes. She had also found the spray painted words on her cream colored walls. It had took hours for her to clean her house, buy new furniture and clothes, and double that time to scrub off the graffiti from her walls.

She knew they did it because of her relationship but she never resented Shikamaru for it. It wasn't his fault that her apartment was destroyed.

When she had finished fixing her home her back and neck ached. So she had fallen asleep at 4:00pm and woke around 10:30am. When Shikamaru had came to her house days later he had raised an eyebrow to the new furniture and the still lingering smell of bleach.

She had simply told him she felt a need for a change. The suspicion hadn't left him but he knew better than to ask for the truth by her tone that had clearly stated that the discussion was over.

It was a tone that his mother often used on his father. For a while she was fine but a year and a half into being together she let the villagers words get to her and she grew more silent, she started to distance herself from the brown haired Nara, something that definitely did not go unnoticed to him.

{}{}{}

After a month, Shikamaru couldn't stand it anymore. He had reached his breaking limit.

One day as they were walking through the rather deserted town square, Shikamaru burst his fuse and pulled her into a narrow alley. The surprise shone in her eyes as she stared at him wide eyed.

“Stop it Naruto! Just stop!” He exclaimed, face red with irritation.

“Stop what?” She asked quietly, so unlike his Naruto.

“Whatever it is you think you've been doing this past month! You haven't been yourself! What. Is. Wrong.” He burst. Naruto looked away from him and stayed silent.

“Naruto,” he breathed, resting his head on the wall he had pressed her against, “Please. I just… it hurts to see you like this. Please tell me what's wrong.”

“I.. I think we should break up.” She said in a shaky voice.

“No.”

She turned to face him in confusion, “What?”

“I said no. You don't want to break up.” His eyes narrowed. “Naruto why are you acting like this.”

Tears pooled in her blue eyes, “I– I don't want to make them hate you too. You shouldn't date someone like me, you'll be hated too.”

Shikamaru found that it was hard to keep his anger in check, “Naruto I don't care what they think, they're idiots. Ignore them. They don't matter to me, you do.”

“B–but they'll hurt you they'll–” “Kami woman!” He pressed his lips to hers, stopping her stammering.

He moved his head back, “I don't care about what they think because I love you, dumbass!” Her eyes widened and tears streamed down her face. And then with tears dusting her eyelashes she smiled. The first real smile he had seen from her in a while.

{}{}{}

I hope you liked it!


End file.
